Our faith's in the Lock and Key
by Comet Kagome
Summary: Amu almost got kidnapped, but luckily Ikuto was there. He took care of her while she was passed out, but what happens when she loses her memory? Is she going to be forced to move to a whole new country? Amuto moments
1. Chapter 1

**Misheru: Another Shugo Chara! story so please, tell me if you guys like it…**

**hopefully, it turns out good…**

**Ikuto: So, why'd you make this one today?**

**Amu: Yeah, why?**

**Misheru: I've been busy with school and my other stories and I had ideas.**

**Ikuto: Like?**

**Misheru: Why am I even explaining this to a neko anyway?!**

**Ikuto: Because I'm the main star of this little story of yours… -smirks-**

**Misheru: You read ahead! –whines- why'd you cheat?**

**Amu: So he's your main character? –pouts- **

**Misheru: Amu-chan! Don't get sad. You're a main character too. The main star.**

**Amu: Yay! In your face Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Why'd u have to be so mean Amu…?**

**Amu: Aw, gomen Ikuto. –love scene-**

**Misheru: Okaaayyy… anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the **

**others in here.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

"Amu-chi's not paying attention again!"

"N-Nani? Of course I am Yaya-chan!"

"Amu-chan… Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately…"

"I-I'm okay Tadase-kun! I… I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well pay attention my minion! We're close to finding the embryo and you guys have to find it as soon as possible!" yelled Kiseki

"Why don't you ever do the work…?" mumbled Miki.

"Anyway, do you have any other clues Hinamori-san?"

"No… I haven't seen the embryo since we defeated Black Diamond…"

"Looks like we have to finish the meeting early again… I have to get going home as well. Mama and Papa are going to get mad if I'm late… Ja ne…"

And then Rima left.

"Looks like it's getting rather late… We should be on our way…" said the prince

"Okay. Yaya has to take care of the house tomorrow anyway. Bye bye!"

And Yaya took off just like that…

"Looks like we're the last ones Hinamori-san."

"Yeah… Do you mind if I stay for a little while longer? I wanted to check something out…"

He laughed and asked…

"You want to talk to the School President again don't you?"

"No. This time I don't…"

"Okay. I'll be leaving then. See you Monday."

"Hai! Ja ne!"

'_Man, Ami-chan just _had _to take the charas today…'_

I walked out of the garden and started walking towards the school building. I stopped by a tree and sat there. I was looking up at the sky when I heard a noise. I jumped up and asked…

"Whose th-there?"

No answer…

"EEP!" I screeched when I felt something bite my ear…

I turned around, ready to scream and run for my life, when I saw Ikuto. He was sitting next to me and his tail was swaying as always.

"For a kid, you sure have a loud voice…"

"I-Ikuto! I am not a kid! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why are you nervous?" he ignored my question

"Huh? I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" I pouted

"Yes you are." He chuckled

"How am I nervous then?"

"Well, for starters, your face is redder than usual."

I turned my head the other way, "no it's not…" I mumbled

I jumped when I felt him rest his head on my lap. I looked at him, and he had his eyes closed with a smirk planted on his gorgeous features. I reached out to smooth out his hair, but stopped half way. I didn't want him to know that I was falling for him. He wouldn't allow it either… would he?

I put my hand down and averted my gaze to the bird nest above of me. I was so caught up on how the mother tended to the young, when I felt a hand slither up my skirt. I slapped the hand away and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer.

"Well?"

No answer.

"If you're going to be silent, I'm leaving. I didn't want to deal with you in the first place…" I mumbled the last part, but I was certain that he heard it.

I got up and dusted off my skirt. I headed down to the gates of the school when I was lifted off the ground.

"HEY-" my scream was cut off when a cloth covered my mouth.

I couldn't make a sound, and so I glanced around, catching images of three tall men surrounding me. One was a handsome guy that looked in his late twenties. The second guy was not as young, but he wasn't old-looking as well. The third guy was most likely in his mid-thirties.

They all wore blue t-shirts and jeans. They had evil smirks on their faces and then their faces lost their smirks when a "LET HER GO!" was heard from behind them.

I smiled a smile of gratitude, and then there was darkness.

I couldn't find my way out of the darkness. Everything I tired wouldn't work. Screaming; Running; Reaching; Exploring; Nothing. Every one of those things was a loss of precious time. Time? How long have I been in here? How much longer will I be in here? In this awful darkness that has surrounded me?

Wait! What's this? I hear something, or rather someone, calling out to me; asking me to awake. How can I escape this place? How can I awake from the darkness? I need guidance in here. That's all I ask!

I want a guide to help me find the way out. A person that I love to lift this darkness from me; from my body; from my mind.

"_Amu…"_ a faint voice whispered

Amu? Who's this Amu? Is this my name? Is Amu me? Am I Amu?

"_Amu…"_ the voice is clearer now.

It's so familiar, but I don't know who it belongs to…

"_Amu, please wake up… Please…"_

As I heard these words, I saw a door appear and I quickly reached to it, not wanting to let my one time chance fly if this was my only way out of the darkness. I opened it and walked through. Next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes to see a person there, but… Who is this person?

"Who are you…?" I asked in a whisper.

**Ikuto's POV: **

"So Ikuto, going to see Amu-chan again nya?"

"Go home Yoru. Her charas aren't with her."

"Ikuto, you do honestly see me like that, nya?"

I kept walking

"I'm going to be in my egg, nya…" he sighed and left.

I saw Amu walking over to a tree and sat down. I took advantage and sat in the tree above her. A minute or two passed and I jumped to the ground. I saw her jump and so I was sure that I made noise when I jumped down…

"Wh-Whose there?" she asked

I stayed quiet. I didn't want her to get scared and so I bit her ear. Obviously, that didn't work.

"EEP!" she screeched

She turned around. When I saw her face, she looked horrified. It was adorable seeing her this way. Wait. Adorable? Amu? What's wrong with me…?

"For a kid, you sure have a loud voice…" I said

"I-Ikuto! I am not a kid! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why are you nervous?" I wasn't ready to tell her that I was stalking her.

"Huh? I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" she gave me the funniest look.

"Yes you are." I chuckled

"How am I nervous then?"

"Well, for starters, your face is redder than usual."

She turned her face, "no it's not…" she mumbled

I felt her stiffen when I rested my head on her lap. I could feel her body heat coming from a few inches from my face. I opened my eyes a little and saw her hand above my face. I looked at her and she looked… hurt? Sadness? What is she thinking?! I want to know. …But… why…?

I saw her move her hand to her side and look up into the tree above us. She's so naïve for letting a guy lay his head on her lap when she's wearing a skirt. I smirked on the inside. Should I… or should I not? What do I have to lose?

She slapped my hand away before I got any higher. That's good. Who knows what I would've done? She gave me a glare…

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked rather mad

I didn't answer.

"Well?"

I removed my hand

"If you're going to be silent, I'm leaving. I didn't want to deal with you in the first place…" she mumbled the last part, and I was hurt.

Wait! Hurt? By Amu's Words? What's wrong with me?!

I lifted my head and sat up so that she could go. She stood, and dusted herself. She then left without looking at me; without saying anything to me. I guess that I deserved that…

I was looking up when I heard a scream, and it sounded like…

"AMU!"

I jumped up and started running to the gates. I saw three guys and Amu in the middle of their little group. One of them took out a bottle and a cloth while another guy held a cloth to her mouth. The last guy was holding Amu in front of him, and all three of them hand smirks on their damn faces.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

I saw her smile, and the guy behind her knocked her out. I had a little fight with the guy in the front. Once he fled, the other two left, dropping everything they had.

I ran to Amu and saw that her shirt and hair were wet. I bent down and picked her up. I looked on the ground and saw that the bottle was spilled all over the floor.

I picked up her backpack and brought her back to my house. **[A/N: He went to her house, but it was locked up pretty tight. Even the balcony and the Charas were forced to go to school with Ami.]**

I placed her on my bed and covered her up with the covers. I sat next to her on the bed and looked at her. She looked… troubled while she was dreaming

"Amu…" I whispered

I saw her stiffen

"Amu…" I called again.

This time, I saw that she looked relief and calm. I still didn't want to see the awful look on her face again

"Amu, please wake up… please…"

I don't know why I sad those words, but I did. I saw her reach for something afterwards, and then she started opening her eyes. She looked at me with confusion all over her face…

"Who are you…?"

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

Once I asked that question, the guy looking at me looked… weird. Taken aback.

"You forgot… me. Amu, are you okay?"

"Amu? Who's Amu?"

"You! You're Amu!"

"Oh. Well, I'm Amu then."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

I saw here looking around. It seemed as if this was all new to her? What happened to her? Man, I have to go back to her house to ask her parents for help. What should I do?

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. I still can't believe that you forgot me."

"I'm sorry. Were you special to me?"

'_She got amnesia… how…?'_

That's when I remembered the bottle. The bottle must've had something in it! Too late to retrieve it now… the liquid probably dried up and someone must've kicked the bottle away. Damn it! What should I tell her? What do I do?

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I asked if you were special to me and then you stood quick."

"Oh. Sorry. I don't know if I was special to you. You're special to me though."

'_What am I saying?!'_

"If I'm special to you, then you must be special to me."

That did it. I know that she doesn't remember, but hearing those words from her mouth got my heart thumping like crazy.

"…"

I saw her lying down on her back again. She just stared up at the ceiling and asked

"How old are we?"

"Um, I think you're 15. I'm 19."

"Okay. How long have we known each other and how did we meet?"

'_What can I tell her? I don't want to say, "oh, we met because we were fighting for the X-Eggs and we both want the embryo". If she gets her memory back, she's going to hate me for this.'_

"Well, we met when we were little and our mom's have known each other for a long time."

'_Sorry Amu. I just don't want you to walk out on me again.'_

"Oh. Did we ever do anything ever again after we grew up?"

"We started dating for a bit, but some guy kept getting in the way and so we stopped."

"A guy? Who?"

"A blond haired boy that we met when you were twelve."

"Oh. What else is there to our past?"

"Nothing else after that. You still go to high school and I walk you there most of the time. When you let me that is."

"Do you walk me home as well?"

"When you let me."

"Oh. When do I have school then?"

**[Bah blah blah. They kept talking like that for two more hours. Then Ikuto decided that her parents should be home by now and took her there. They're currently at her door step about to ring the bell.]**

"Wait Ikuto! What if they think I'm weird for forgetting everything?"

"You're not weird Amu. If they ever think that, remember that you can always come to me."

"Okay… Thanks." She looked down, blushing a little.

She was behind me, holding my arm against her chest. I reached out and rang the door bell. I heard feet shuffling inside and the door was slammed open.

"Amu-chan! Mama! Papa! Amu-chan's here!"

"Eh?!" they both said. They ran to the door and started asking Amu questions. She tightened her grip on my arm and backed away an inch or two. I cleared my throat and then they started attacking me with questions.

"Please calm down and let me explain. My name is Tsukiyomi, Ikuto."

"How do you now my precious Amu?! Don't tell me that you're her boyfriend?!" and her dad fainted.

"Are you her boyfriend? Dang, I never knew my sis had good taste. You're actually really hot…" and Ami kept going on and on.

She took the dad to the living room and so it was just Amu, her mom, and I.

"Well?"

"Yes?"

"I was talking to Amu. How come she's with you anyway? And late at that matter."

"Well, I was going to see some old friends and I saw Amu being bullied by three guys and she looked terrified. I went to help her out and they knocked her out. The guys ran off a little after. I carried her here three hours ago, but no one was home and so I brought her to my house.

When she woke up, she… forgot everything. I've been telling her about her life, but I don't think she understands all of it yet."

"She won't need her past information." She said calmly.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Oh, we're actually packing since we'll be flying to Hong Kong **[Sorry!]** tomorrow. She's going to start a new school."

"Without learning the language first? With all do respect, that's a really stupid idea."

She looked at me shocked, "I know it's a stupid idea, but she wasn't getting the language and all her other family members don't live in Japan." She said this rather stern.

"Why don't I offer my house to her then? I have more than enough room, and I'm sure that my mom wouldn't mind."

She looked startled. I wondered if that was the correct thing to say…

"Oh… well… I don't know. I'll have to talk to Amu about it…" she took Amu's hand and tried to pull her away, but Amu released her hand and held mine instead.

"Amu?" we both questioned.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Ikuto: Amu… why?**

**Misheru: Okay… please review. I want 15 reviews for this chapter. I know it's **

**selfish, but I need to know how much you guys liked it. Let me know if I need to improve. Happy New Year~!**


	2. I am so deeply sorry

_**I am so very sorry everyone! I didn't have time to type anything since I've released this chapter, and now I have writer's block. I'm asking this in general and I'll give you as much credit as possible. Will anyone be willing to help me come up with the next chapter???**_

_**If you are, send me a short one-shot (about anything) and I'll get back to you whether I liked it or not. Please don't be mad everyone. I've gone through a lot since I started this.**_


End file.
